What Are Friends For?
by seriousish
Summary: Don't worry, this isn't a story about Zach Braff. Just Denise and Katie having anal sex.


Denise was not having a wonderful day. Elbow-deep in guts would be fine. Sitting through a lecture on the endocrine system would be great. But no. This would not be one of the days of her internship where she learned something. It would be one of those days where she was taught a 'life lesson'. She slept eight hours a night, drank in moderation, and boned modestly hefty dudes. Her life was great.

J.D., though, had come up with some Full House bullshit about her and Katie Collins needing to learn a lesson from each other. Something to do with how Katie was such a suck-up—or 'people person'—and Denise wasn't, since her job was to fix sick people, not cuddle with them. Why would she cuddle with them, anyway? They were sick. She might catch something.

But after five or six instances of J.D. doing that thing where he stared upward into space, imagining a pop culture reference, he came out and said it. The interns would be doing each other's grades on the next assignment. She had Ed grading her; he'd already given her an A plus because she'd promised to say he'd gone to the bathroom whenever he went for a jay break during rounds. She, on the other hand, was supposed to be grading Katie. And they were roommates, which meant Denise now had to put up with Katie twenty-four-seven. It was like having a dog wagging its tail whenever you came home, fetching your newspaper in the morning and licking your feet.

Denise was a cat person.

After a long day at Sacred Heart with Katie hanging over her like an anthropomorphic Successories poster—always telling her good job, great work—_Denise knew she was doing a good job_—she got back and Katie wanted to take her partying. Denise replied Screw that noise, with some metaphor involving which body part she'd rather feed to rats, and went to sleep after rolling it to some barbarian movies.

Then she woke up. And Katie was there. "Morning, sleepyhead!" said Katie. Oh God. She had waffles.

Denise looked down her bed to see there were scrambled eggs, sausages, at least five different plates arranged on her comforter. Katie had even set down a glass of orange juice, though she was holding onto it so it didn't fall over. "What is all this crap doing on my bed?"

"Breakfast in bed!" Katie enthused—though that could go for any sentence she cared to speak. "I just like doing nice little things for my friends. We're such good friends, aren't we Denise?"

"You stole my answer during rounds last week—"

"Yeah, it's crazy to think of how we used to not get along, and now we're such good pals, friends, besties, BFFs—"

"Stop saying synonyms and get this crap off my bed before it's all over the floor."

"Sure! Sure!" Katie quickly relocated the breakfast menu onto the nightstand. She knocked off Denise's clock radio in the process, but that was the least of Denise's worries. "Oh, I got you a present! Call it an early Christmas gift! Though I also intend to get you a gift for Christmas!"

Denise tried a piece of bacon as Katie scrambled for an Amazon box. It was hard. Why did people bake bacon so hard that all you could taste was the char? Denise wanted to _know _her meat had come from a pig.

Katie came back with a DVD box-set of Homicide: Life on the Streets. Denise stared at it as she would—pretty much anything Katie presented her with.

"I noticed you watching this the other day. Surprise! Now you can watch it all you want, no commercials, director's commentary—"

"Why would I want to watch it? I've already seen it. What, you think someone else is going to have killed the blonde if I watch it again?"

Katie's face fell. "Maybe we could watch it together! As besties! While we do each other's hair, talk about boys, play Katy Perry music—"

"Okay, lemme hit pause right there." Denise got out of bed, Katie wincing when she saw the other woman's panty-and-tanktop-combo of sleepwear. "It's _painfully _obvious you're just trying to be my friend so I'll give you a good grade, but like the vast majority of people, I don't want to be your friend. So just pay me a hundred bucks and I'll give you an A. Everyone's happy."

Katie bit her lip. "I kinda used all my spending money on the DVDs."

Denise groaned as she sat back down on her bed. "I don't suppose you'd consider just working hard and earning a good grade? I'm not the kind of bitch that would give you a bad grade just because you're the exact reason blondes get a bad name. I'm the kind of bitch who would give you a bad grade because you suck."

"Of course I intend to work hard!" Katie protested. "I just believe in giving a hundred and ten percent! That's what you have to do in a hospital! Haven't you noticed how Dr. Dorian and Cox, they have to bend the rules and go above and beyond the call of duty—"

"Are you giving a speech?"

"—to get patients the treatment they need, even if it's against the hospital's rules, the politics, the bureaucracy—"

"Stop giving a speech."

"—I'm going to be a great doctor, Denise, but I can't do that if I have an F on my record so please, please, don't doubt my commitment. Tell me what I need to do to get your support! What would a good friend do for you?"

Denise thought about it. At the moment, all she wanted from Katie was to wipe that 'idealistic young helper of the ill' look off her face. "Well, I have been feeling a bit horny lately."

The look went away. Hallelujah. "Horny?"

"Yeah. So if you could eat my pussy, I don't know, that'd be nice."

Katie's face seemed to fold in on itself, she pinched her lips together so hard. Then, she got down on her knees. "I'm a virgin, alright? So I won't know a lot about—that. But I have seen The L Word, so I'll just try to do what Shane would do, okay?"

Denise looked at her in shock. Okay then. Homegirl actually had a sense of humor. Maybe Denise should give her a chance.

Then Katie leaned forward, hands tugging Denise's panties out of the way, and she buried her face in Denise's pussy.

A moan of desire reflexively flew from Denise's mouth. Katie was wasting no time, her tongue already deep at work inside her. Already Denise had one hell of a show just seeing Katie kneeling before her: head bowed between her thighs, her ass sticking out like it was begging for a spanking…

"Damn," Denise sighed. "You are a good friend."

Katie pulled her head up, her mouth already misted with Denise's juices. "I'm really sorry if I don't know what I'm doing. If I'd known you'd wanted me to eat your bajingo, I would've asked Sunny how that works. She's super-gay."

"Gossip noted. Get back in there."

"I really do like you a lot, Denise, and friends should be willing to help each other with anything. It's just our bodies, after all. If I can cut someone open without emotional involvement, why shouldn't I put my tongue—"

"Good point," Denise interrupted, grabbing Katie by the hair and shoving her tongue back where it'd do the most good. Virgin or not, Katie wasn't half-bad at this. She shook her mouth vigorously in Denise's cunt, giving her a wonderful electric buzz, then she kissed Denise's labia just like it was a mouth, Frenching her tongue inside. When she sucked on each of Denise's labia lips in turn, Denise went cross-eyed. Shit, apparently she had been hard-up, if Katie fucking Collins was making her come like a porn star.

"Fuck!" Denise yelled, cussing herself out more than she was voicing her enjoyment as Katie's lips encircled her clit, forcing Denise to split her thighs wide open and cream with her legs shot straight out into the air, like a little bitch. "Fucking damnit!"

Katie pulled her head back with her usual goony smile, lapping once more at Denise to get her last few drops of climax. "Wow! That looked like it was worth an A! I mean, if I weren't just doing this as a friend to help you with your problem of not having a boyfriend and—"

"Shut the fuck up, Katie, seriously. You ruined it." Denise could've growled.

Katie stared at Denise's clit, so flushingly erect. "Doesn't look ruined to me."

Now actually hissing, Denise got up from the bed and stomped into her closet. Katie watched her go. Then she stole a piece of bacon. Nice and crunchy, just like she liked it.

After about a single second, Denise came back. She wasn't bottomless anymore. She wore a strap-on dildo, the black leather straps criss-crossing her thighs giving her a dominatrix appearance, the dildo looking obscene as it swayed in front of her like a thick tree branch in a stiff breeze. Denise was stroking it with lube. When she finished, the head dripping wet, she wiped her hand off on her tanktop.

"Get on the bed. Get naked. I'm gonna show you what that cunt is for."

Katie's eyes were locked dead solid on the dildo. When she finally registered Denise's words, they bulged almost out of their sockets. "You mean you want to—to—"

"On the bed," Denise repeated, her dildo jutting out with her rolling hips more insistently than ever. "Legs spread. And if your clothes aren't on the floor, I'll rip them off myself."

Katie hurried to obey, stripping, putting her clothes in a neat pile, then lying down on the bed. Belatedly, she opened her thighs. "Wow, this really is… a new experience, I suppose." Denise stood over her. "I've always meant to lose my virginity—I'm not saving myself for marriage or anything. I just never found the right guy. Maybe this is a sign. A symbol that women don't need men to complete them, but can support each other with friendship and—"

"I'm gonna stop you right there to break your hymen," Denise informed her, and speared her silicone cock straight into Katie's cunt.

Denise actually went a good deal slower than her own first. No need to traumatize the stupid bitch, just teach her a lesson about being so goddamn annoying. Everyone had a lousy first time; maybe Katie would look back on this and realize she shouldn't be such a freaking suck-up, spreading her legs and everything else just for five percent of her final grade. And besides, the mixture of pain and joy on Katie's face was pretty freaking funny.

"Okay, see, now you're learning something," Denise said with Katie's pussy stuck to her strap-on like they'd melted together. "How to take a cock like a good girl. This'll help a lot in your dating life, and at job interviews—Disneyland—family reunions—I don't judge." She eased herself deeper into Katie, shoving her virgin cunt even wider. This was one lesson Katie wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

"I can't—it's too big! You're splitting me apart!" Katie sobbed, the big stiff prick sinking deep inside her, every inch of it filling her with pain.

Which Denise relished in. "You've gotta believe in yourself, Katie! Trust me, as big a cunt as you are, you can definitely take my strap-on."

"Ohhhhh!" Katie groaned in reply, unable to hide her pained expression as Denise seemed to cram her pussy well past its limits. She hadn't actually done it, but she'd read plenty of romance novels—it wasn't supposed to feel like she was being soldered to Denise's damn fake cock! Things were supposed to be warm, nice—they were supposed to tingle!

Instead, all she felt was an ache, not at all like how it'd felt to touch herself before—well, maybe a little bit like it. She was still thrashing around like Denise's strap-on was a livewire, shocking her into convulsions, but there was a little rhythm in her motions. She felt a wave of pleasure in the discomfort she was feeling—enough pleasure to both frighten and arouse her.

"You're tearing me apart! I can't stand it!" Katie sobbed. She was lying. It really wasn't that bad, not anymore. It'd hurt worse when she slammed her thumb in her mom's minivan sliding door, age twelve. But there was nothing wrong with milking a little pain to get Denise to feel sorry for her.

If Denise wasn't a terminator. "Holy shit!" she cried. "Are you really a virgin? Like, a virgin-virgin? That's hilarious. Good-looking blonde like you, you'd think someone would've at least fingered you. Guess you've never rode a subway—oh well, first time for everything." She pulled a few inches from Katie's fiery hole, then plunged back in. Katie gasped, lurching, but that only worked Denise's cock in deeper. "Hell yeah, not half-bad! Let's see what happens when I _really _fuck you."

Her breath starting to harshen, she threw her cock back, then in again, quickly setting a rhythm that had Katie slammed with fucking every half-second. The girl actually _gurgled, _to Denise's vast amusement, her outthrust legs jerking with each thrust.

To Katie's amazement, the pain was soon gone. Like Denise had strong-armed her out of feeling it. Now all she could think of was what was happening. She was not a virgin anymore. She was really being fucked. Her good friend Denise stood above her, seesawing back and forth like a mad playground ride, laughing and whooping and jamming her cock into Katie with harsh, perfect lunges born from experience. Katie's whole body shuddered in this new, unwilling pleasure. She felt Denise's fingers deftly manipulate her erect clit, sending her spiraling into more ecstasy. Another rough, feminine hand held her leg open for the wet smacks that were being detonated against her cunt.

Soon, Katie was hunching up to meet those little explosions of pained pleasure. She couldn't resist Denise's command over her bliss, or the forceful slant of rock-hard cock inside her—even if it was technically a product of Amalgamated Plastic Inc.

"How's that cock treating you?" Denise asked, her voice taking a turn for the conversational. "Still too big? Splitting you apart?"

"No! Don't stop! _Don't stop!"_

"So you like it?"

Katie had seen enough porn to know what to say—a side effect of having to regularly Google things: knowing how sexy some found kidney transplant scars. "Yes! I love a big hard cock up my cunt!"

Denise paused. She'd been trying to get back at Katie for, well, being Katie, and here Katie was enjoying it. How perfectly annoying. How perfectly _Katie. _"How about up your ass?" she asked thoughtfully. "You like getting fucked in the ass?"

Katie was, as always, eager to please. "Oh, yes, I love it!" she said, before a wave of panic set in. Wait, what had she just agreed to? Didn't matter; Denise was still pounding her with steady strokes that never missed a beat, her fingers still toggling her clit just enough for Katie to enjoy it.

"Good. I was worried about you. What kind of girl gets into medical school without ever taking a dicking? I mean, you were pretty good at the cunni, but wouldn't a lesbian count that as sex? I mean, c'mon."

Katie nodded along. Who cared what Denise was talking about?

"And I saw a study on the benefits of assfucking. Todd wrote it, but who knows, he might be on to something. Any muscle benefits from being exercised, right?"

"Right!" Katie agreed. God, was Denise still talking?

"You just have to be put in the mood. We've done some nice pussy stuff, time to make like a black guy and go for the booty."

Katie still didn't think Denise was serious. Not until the other intern stopped fucking her, pulled her strap-on out, and then flipped Katie over onto her belly.

"Hey, wha—I was just about to come!"

"Don't worry about it," Denise said, angling her dildo against that puckered circle she would be the first to enter. She began to heave forward, at first gently, but with growing strength. Katie's ass resisted, but the fight was already lost.

"Are you for real?" Katie demanded, her fingers snatching nervously at the tangled sheets she'd suddenly found herself facing. "Are you really going to—that dildo that was just in my 'gina—it's going in my butt?"

"Just think of it as us becoming extra-special friends," Denise told her. "All interns should get fucked in the ass. It'll make them sympathize with people who need a prostate exam." She put more pressure on her strap-on, watching as Katie's pucker began to distort, the cheeks of her ass warping to accommodate the thick shaft that was now between them. She had about one inch inside…

"It won't go in! It's too big!" Katie protested, squirming. But despite her words, she could feel her tiny asshole expanding. Feel it creeping over the huge dome of Denise's tip. Sweating now, Denise put on the pressure. She had Katie pinned down with just her cock. "Please, Denise, oh please!"

"Don't worry, I'll get it in," Denise promised over Katie's wailing. "What are friends for?"

In one gulping instant, Katie's very body seemed to give into Denise, because her tight asshole was suddenly wide open. Denise's strap-on plowed straight down into her, inch after inch being sucked inside Katie, filling her up to the hilt. She couldn't believe it!

"But… but…" Katie was groaning in pleasure. "Your cock's way too big for me!"

"Huh. Must be fucking someone else's butt then." Denise gave it a slap. "Nope! Yours. Might as well fuck it then. You said something about wanting to come, right?"

Katie moaned explosive as Denise began to fuck her all over again, freeing Katie's ass of the intrusion deep inside it, but only for a second. Only long enough to drive herself back in. Katie's moans got louder. They both knew she had taken the whole strap-on inside herself. Now there was nothing to stop Denise from fucking her asshole to her heart's content. Katie didn't know if she was scared at the prospect or—

"I knew you would like a great big cock in your puss," Denise said smugly. "But how do you like one in the trunk? Nice, right?"

"It's so fucking big!" Even with everything that had happened, Katie still couldn't believe that one thing. How could it be so big and fit inside her? There seemed like no way—just no way…

She squirmed and wiggled under every ounce of Denise's weight, her lower body going numb. She wondered if Denise could hurt her doing this. She didn't want to stop. Even as the thrusts got rougher, Denise grunting and gasping over her with each hard stroke.

"Am I getting deeper?" Denise asked. She reached under Katie to maul one heaving breast. When she found the nipple between her thumb and forefinger, she twisted it viciously to the side. Katie cried out in pain. Then she came. It was like her wet dreams and masturbations were just little twinges. This was something marked by a delirious scream, a frenzy that had her pumping back against Denise's prick, blonde head tossed about, fingers gripping hunks of sheets.

Denise kept fucking her, knowing she was coming, not caring one way or the other. She loved the pressure of her firmly seated strap on her mound, the feel of Katie's breast lolling in her hand, loved the fact that Katie's body was busily accommodating this invasion of a space that was simply not slotted for penetration, while the girl herself screamed her head off—actually _enjoyed _it. Denise found it fascinating, and a little sexy. She just wished she could actually feel Katie's ass from the inside, instead of having to use an insensate hunk of silicone for the job.

Out of nothing more than curiosity over whether Katie would let her get away with it, Denise brought her hand up—and then it came down on Katie's ass, slapping it so hard that Katie jerked to the side, bending the dildo at Denise's crotch. She squealed, but didn't otherwise protest; made no move to stop her. Denise smiled evilly. Her hand went back up in the air. It didn't stay there long.

Ten seconds and five spanks later, Katie was protesting—in her own way. "Don't stop, Mistress Denise!" she said, apropos of nothing. "Hurt me some more! Hurt me with your hand like you're hurting me with your great big cock!"

She looked back at Denise over her own blistered ass with eyes that spoke of an overwhelming need to serve. Denise couldn't know of the internal conflict within Katie—how the girl was even now unable to explain the submissive state she had fallen into, dreamed of, fantasized about. Was she born this way? Was it a byproduct of her 'intense' personality? Or was it just her usual MO? Denise had what she wanted—the ability to make her come like a lawn sprinkler, twice a day and sometimes on the newspaper. So Katie would do anything to get it. Even make her body into a toy for Denise's lusts.

No, Denise didn't know any of that. Only that fucking Katie had just gotten a lot more fun.

* * *

Five or six orgasms later, Denise decided to cut Katie some slack. She'd done a lot to earn her A. Bought Homicide on DVD and everything. She pulled out, gave Katie's reddened butt an affectionate rub that caused her even more pain, then got some frozen peas from the freezer and threw them on the bed. Katie gratefully parked herself on them. Denise considered the matter closed.

Katie, meanwhile, thought of how lucky she was to be the lesbian sex slave of such a thoughtful mistress. She had found herself knowing a level of sexual fulfillment she had never suspected existed. From now on, she would always be Denise's. Her girlfriend, her sub, her bottom, forever.

* * *

The next day, rounds done with, a tired Denise headed for one of the on-call rooms. She quickly cleared it of other sub-doctor scum, then relaxed on the tiny bed. Wished her smartphone was working. She would've loved to check r/sharkattacks for any new videos. Instead, she decided to catch some sleep. Staying up late to sodomize Katie was not good time management.

"Hey, roomie!" Katie cried, slipping into the little cubicle and shutting the door behind her.

"What do you want?"

"Just to thank you for giving me an A."

"Wha? Oh, yeah. You're welcome or whatever. Is that what people are supposed to say?"

Katie didn't answer. Not with words. Suddenly she was on the bed, on _Denise, _shoving her hands up Denise's scrubs and into her bra cups to cradle Denise's breasts with her hands. "I'm gonna suck your breasts until you come!" she gasped out, squeezing those luscious tits. "Then you can suck mine!"

"Foreplay?" Denise asked. "Jesus!"

Dropping down like a snake, Katie actually wiggled her way up into Denise's top, putting her mouth on one of Denise's breasts and swabbing it with her hot tongue. Denise found herself quickly, irritatingly, growing erect. She pinched her lips together as Katie sucked, piggishly loud, but somehow effective.

Denise rolled her eyes. There was something dudeish about doing it in the on-call room; that was the only reason she went along with it. She was pretty sure even the surgeons had needed to wait until their second week before they found someone dumb enough to fuck them in a roach motel, but she was just that good.

"Okay now, get to fingering me. And don't use just one finger. I haven't got a pencil holder down there."

Katie was quick to obey, tugging on Denise's pants so hard they swooped down her legs, though she tried to shove her head through Denise's neckhole so they could kiss. Thankfully, she gave up around the time she put a second finger in Denise, content to kiss her neck instead.

"Mmm, yeah—this doesn't suck," Denise observed as she wound her legs around Katie, flipping them over and beginning to hump into her, her fingers. She heard Katie gasp—naturally—and fucked harder. Felt Katie panting and whimpering against her chest as she pumped into her.

Then, abruptly, she was on her back, Katie between her legs, mouthing her tit, fingering her slit, a beast at her breast. She let out a long groan—Katie's fingers were delicious, electric, just long enough and curling at just the right place to hit that spot. Not too often and not too hard, but just enough. Denise felt herself swelling wetly, like a balloon under a faucet.

"Oh yes, mistress, oh yes! I hope my pathetic ministrations are enough to make your glorious body come!"

"Yeah, they're not half-bad," Denise confirmed. Katie had her nipple in her jaw and was shaking it, actually hurting Denise a little before she slipped off her sweat-slick skin, spinning Denise over, embracing her from behind. Hand between her legs while her pelvis chugged against Denise's ass. Denise's brow furrowed. Did Katie think she was wearing a strap-on?

Denise's shirt was turned around now. She'd slipped out of one armhole, but the other had twisted around her shoulder, pinning her left arm in place. She couldn't bring herself to try to adjust it. Katie's… _thing _was actually working for her. She felt a mad tingle between her legs—it felt like she would shake apart, a little earthquake in her pussy. And Katie's fingers kept hitting it, like a trigger being pulled. _Bang, bang, bang, bang. _Until the gun finally hit its target.

"Motherfucker!" Denise cried, as she squirted so hard, it hit her pants where they were bunched around her ankles. Her body didn't seem to want to stop. It kept _going _and going, a literal rush concentrated in her sex, one long stroke down her pussy. Until she was finally empty—_drained—_and her cunt felt slick as an oil spill. How the hell had Katie Collins done that to her? Bitch couldn't even get herself off that well. Denise knew, she'd waited for their shared shower long enough.

"I'm sorry, mistress," Katie apologized hurriedly, shirking out of Denise's shirt. Now it hung across Denise's body, covering one of her arms and one of her breasts, the rest bare all the way to her socks. "I've made you all dirty with my fucking! I'll clean you up! I'll clean you up right now!"

Before Denise could ask why Katie was calling her mistress like a bad episode of Downton Abbey, the little idiot was crouched between her legs, mouth down on Denise's cunt and tongue very far out. She used her hands first, spreading Denise wide with just the tips of her fingers. Her eyes widened at the sight. Then her head ducked down and she was sucking hungrily at Denise's well-used pussy, vacuuming up the last drops of her explosion, licking every part of her clean with the light lapping of her tongue. It was only a fluttering sensation, and a bit pleasant for Denise. She could catch her breath, relax, enjoy some cunnilingus without some dude thinking he was God's gift to feminism.

The door began to open. "Fuck off!" Denise yelled. It closed.

Katie did not appear to have noticed. "This is your pussy!" she enthused.

"Yeah, I know, I've had it long enough."

"No, this pussy, this one too!" Katie jerked her head down to her own pants, where she was frantically masturbating. "Please don't punish me, mistress. I just had to touch myself—had to finger my filthy little place or else I'd die!"

"S'okay." Denise put her hand on Katie's head and redirected it to the proper position in-between her thighs. A little slap to the back of her head for good measure. It worked. Katie stabbed her tongue inside Denise, _tongue fucked her _for a good few seconds before bodily pulling herself away to lave at Denise's fiery clit. Both felt good, but the interplay made one feel _really _good, the other feel really, _really _good.

Then it was gone. Katie's head was up again, hair a mess, falling all around her face. "You have to discipline me if I'm doing a bad job. You have to teach me every vicious lesson there—"

Rearing up, Denise grabbed her by the hair, jerked her head back, and slapped her three times, good and hard. Open-palmed twice, once with the back of her hand. When she was done, Katie's lip was cut and both of her cheeks were blooming red.

"Don't stop licking until I come in your face," Denise gritted out.

Katie quaked a little, enough to disturb Denise. What people wouldn't get off on. But she put her head down and she stayed there.

Denise patted her head before Katie made her come. Just to show there were no hard feelings. Then she crushed Katie's head between her hands and fucked it. Just jammed her sex into it, again and again, using Katie's face as a dildo. She jerked and crooned through her orgasm, felt the pregnant wetness again, the almost unbearable intensity of her build-up, then the exquisite relief of her squirt. It shot into Katie's face, ran down her neck and into her scrubs. Even dotted her name tag. It was beautiful.

At the end, Denise just held Katie's face in her cunt. Katie kept going. Her tongue must've been getting tired, but Katie didn't let it show. She scoured Denise's drenched sex, making it flare up all over again. Denise ran her hands through Katie's damp hair as she ate her out again. This time, she didn't squirt, but it seemed like a near thing.

Then they were done. Denise put her foot on Katie's shoulder and pushed her back, sending her sprawling to the ground. She herself jumped down from the bed, onto her feet, had her pants pulled up and her arms through their holes in a split-second. "We're not dating," she said, standing over the exhausted, bruised, and cum-drenched intern.

"Of course not!" Katie agreed readily. "I'm your bitch!"

"Whatever."

"Feel free to discipline me whenever you want if I do anything else to displease you. I know what a naughty girl I am!"

"Uh-huh. I'll call you." Denise wiped her face off with her sleeve. "I gotta go."

"I ate your potato chips the day before yesterday!" Katie confessed. "Please don't punish me!"

"Okay." Denise dashed out the door. But a second later, Katie was behind her in the doorway.

"You can if you want to!" she shouted after her.

_This _was why Denise didn't date lesbian bondage enthusiasts. So needy. That, and the leather thing was kind of at odds with her veganism.


End file.
